Perfection in Silence
by Yaoi-Nation
Summary: -"You can run. But you can not hide from the inevitable."- In which a deaf girl must fight for her survival against a bloodthirsty hunter. Her night gets even worse when he makes it his mission to have her head... [Oneshot] [Based off of the movie Hush]


_Hey uh how's it goin?! This is my first ONESHOT and I really hope you enjoy it. I have written other stories for Cell and let it known, those were my first fanfics on here. Meaning, read those horrid things at your own risk! :D This Oneshot is to make up for that horrid mess. I've gotten better at writing and here's where my effort and dedication went to. I also have one Naruto fanfic which gets updated monthly, sometimes twice a month! So without further ado.._

* * *

 **This Oneshot is based off of the movie called 'Hush' which was released on Netflix "last year". [Depending on when you read this] Some ideas are influenced off of that movie. But everything is not and will not be the same! This is a Cell fanfic and if you've seen the movie, you know his role. :D I don't own Cell. Just the three OCs I made up! So don't sue meh! Please R &R and let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **Perfection in Silence**

 _"It took so long to get over those painful tears and memories. Knowing you'll be deaf for the rest of your life, really takes a toll on your own mental state. It makes you question whether you are good enough for the world. But when you are surrounded by those who love and respect you, life becomes easier. You actually start to hear the birds in the morning. Hear the words of your favorite song. Hear yourself for the first time..and it feels great.."_

 **No, that's horrible!**

The clicking of the backspace on a keyboard echoes in the tiny house. Emi Shimizu rewrites the last sentence of her autobiography one last time. _"Even being deaf let's you hear the wondrous music in life..like not being able to finish your own damn book."_ Emi sighs as her computer screen seemed to scream at her. She just wanted to end her book with something meaningful, yet not in the lines of cliché _._

 **Take a deep breath Emi, it's just a few lines before you finish!**

Following her own advice, Emi began rephrasing her paragraph again. It was when the buzz of her phone took her attention elsewhere. _'Hey babe I'm outside!'_ Emi smiles, hopping off her couch to greet her best friend, Sumiko. "Hey Em!" She greets. They both hug, separating when a certain feline gets in between them. "Aw, hey Inu!" The snow white cat purred under Sumiko's touch. As quick as he was there, he bounded off the porch to who knows where. "Oh sh- Should I go after him?" Emi raises her hands to respond. _"Nah it's fine. He'll be fine."_ "Eh.." Sumiko replies back with her newly learned sigh language. "Alright. He probably went to kiss your mom." Emi giggles and shook her head. _"I can read lips ya know! And I doubt Inu went to kiss my mom."_ "I said that?!" Sumiko gasps before laughing herself.

The two females were good friends. Ever since Emi moved to the desolate forest, Sumiko made it her job to make Emi feel comfortable. Especially since she was deaf. "Oh yeah, I came to say thanks for letting me read your book so early!" _"No problem. It was most likely shit anyway."_ Sumiko grabbed her best friends hands. "It was beautiful. I loved the way you described your struggle and how you got through it. How, even till this day, you're still recovering!" Emi smiled and thanked her friend. "But uh..why didn't you finish the ending?" Emi rolled her eyes and quickly said; _"Because I'm an idiot who can't end her own story correctly!"_ "Aw don't fret over it Em! You're so talented, I bet it'll come to you by the morning!" Emi's cheeks flushed at the compliment. _"Want to come in for tea?"_ She asked.

"Ah..I wish I could! But Haru and I are throwing a little bonfire. You're more than welcome to join, but I know how you feel about.. _other_ people." Emi shook her head once. Being around others made her uncomfortable. Once they learned she was deaf, they took extra precautions to meet her needs or not offend her in any sort of way. It bothered her to be disregarded as a normal human being.. "Mm..well Haru can't say I didn't try!" Sumiko pulled Emi into a hug before bidding her a **final** goodbye. "I'll bring you left overs later tonight!" Emi waved her car down before going back inside to hopefully finish her book..

* * *

 **Ugh I'm starving!**

Emi pulled out pans and thawed meat. She decided on a simple stuffed omelet and veggies for a snack. Her back was turned, hovering over her stove when a bloodied Sumiko ran up to the glass window. Her clothes were torn, her head was cut open, seeping with blood that dripped over her clothes. Tears fell down her cheeks as she looked around for the _monster_. "EMI! EMI PLEASE TURN AROUND! TURN AROUND HE'S GONNA KILL ME DAMN IT! EMIIIII!" Emi stared at the popping grease that was cooking her vegetables. The world around her was quiet as she continued to stare at her veggies, wondering if she should add red bell peppers too. "EMIII!" Sumiko pounded on the glass, praying to a god to let her friend turn around and see her. She didn't have much time. The thing was on her trail, and he'd find her sooner or later..

 **Breathing.** Ragged breathing on her neck caused her blood to turn to ice. Sumiko looked into the reflection of the glass to see the thing that killed all of her friends hovering over her shoulder. It stared at her like she was prey, ready to eat her at any moment. Sumiko whimpered as it smiled at her with a sick, demented form of kindness. "P-please..I don't wish to die.. I won't tell anyone, please!" It chuckled at her feeble attempts to beg. Thinking that any human compared to him? _Impossible._ It's tail shot out quicker than Sumiko could think to run again. She screamed in agony as the monster sucked her energy dry. Sumiko claws at the window, hoping to still get Emi's attention. She was a pile of clothes within seconds.

The thing licked his lips, satisfied with his completed dinner. That is, until he looked up. Emi still cooked, unbothered that her friend just died a few feet away. Her world was still silent as she ate her semi burnt omlete.

 **This is what I get for not paying attention, damn!**

The thing smirks. He takes one sharp nail, and knocks on the window. When he received no response, his interest was piqued instantly. With a harder knock, he still receives no response. Even with a tiny crack spreading in the window, Emi still failed to take notice of the devil a few feet from her. It chuckled once again, deciding to have a midnight snack. Oh how fun it would be to enjoy this pathetic excuse of a human! The thing walks around Emi's house, **studying** it. When he comes upon her open front door, he gladly steps inside.

Emi typed on her laptop, not paying attention to what awaited her in a few mere seconds. _"And so. With that being said, my writing skills are shit! The End. Don't read this again!"_ **I swear to GOD I am losing my mind!** Emi rolled her eyes, briefly looking up. There, on the floor laid something shiny. She froze, noticing the familiar object. **What the..** She quietly approached the object. Emi held her breath as she held Sumiko's anklet in her hands. **The hell?** Emi looks around, hoping to find Sumiko messing with her. But nothing was there. **Sumiko would never take-** Her thoughts were cut off. Stopping on the third of her steps, was the same monster that took many lives in the past few days. Emi felt her heart lurch into her throat.

Who..or _what_ was this..thing? He smiled, showing her four razor teeth. He held something in his hand. Something he knew would make his little snack, freak out even more. Emi didn't dare move. Maybe it was like the dinosaurs. If you didn't move, it wouldn't see you. But the thing had other plans. With one quick movement, he threw Sumiko's shoe into Emi's house. Emi silently screams and runs as fast as her legs carry her to lock her front door. The thing laughs as if the **death** of her best friend were funny! Emi quickly runs and locks every enterance and exit in her home. The monstrous freak wasn't coming into her house, no way.

As she ran down her stairs, the lights flickered. Emi slowly crept towards her kitchen to find a weapon. The lights flicker again. Her hand gripped a knife. Her breaths come out short and fast. Her heart rate skyrockets as an explosion shook her small home. Emi fell to the ground, smacking her head in the corner of her island. Her vision was blurry and her head throbbed with pain. Emi groans before staggering to her feet. **What the hell was that..?** The lights in her home were completely off. Her desk clock stood lifeless, showing no time. The porch lights were still warm from being on moments ago. The house was dark and showed no signs of someone living inside. Emi shook her head, having enough of the games. She was going to call the police and get this madman thrown in jail. The phone line was dead. Emi let's out a shaky breath, going in search for her mobile. She could've sworn she left it on the couch! So where the hell was it?!

Emi grabs a flashlight, looking under the couch. As she searched for her phone, something green moves fast in the corner of her eye. Emi flashes her light towards the front door. The thing points a sharp nail towards the ground. Emi's heart nearly stopped. Her phone laid on the ground. She looked the thing in the eye, hoping he wouldn't do it. Emi jumped at the sight of her phone being smashed to pieces. She felt like the room was spinning. Her only way to call the police was gone. Her only way to contact the outside world, was now in pieces. Emi gripped her counter for support. **Think. Think!** Her cherry red lipstick came to view. Emi got her breathing under control. She hadn't seen the man's face. So he could leave peacefully without hurting her. If she told him that, he'd leave her be then right?

Emi took the lipstick to write to the monster. But he was gone. **Okay okay. Get it together Em! He can't come inside. All the doors are locked. You're safe..** Emi controlled her shaking hands to write on her glass door. When she finished, she sat on the ground pointing her light at the words. It took a few minutes before the thing stood in front of her. Emi's eyes dilate with fear. He was huge compared to her 5'6 stature. It's eyes catlike, wide with anticipation. It almost seemed.. _excited_. But one detail on the strange insect looking man caught Emi's eye. It's needle sharp tail that swayed behind it. She'd be **damned** if it came inside her home with that thing. The monster looks her words over. _"I have not seen your face. I will not tell a soul. Please let me go."_ It nearly laughs at yet another feeble attempt of begging from the humans. This human thought he wore a mask. Hiding like a weak man? _Pathetic._ His hunger grew even more as he watched Emi fidget under his gaze.

He was ready to play.

Emi stares at the bugman as it spoke. "You can read lips, correct?" Her heart lept into her throat, stopping her breathing momentarily. The thing, growing impatient slams a fist against her door. The glass cracks and nearly crumbles to shards. Emi immediately nodded her head. "Oh how good. The little disable thing understands. What is your name?" Emi bit her tongue as the thing openly offended her. She spells her name out for him in sign language. " _Emi_? Hm." She hated the way he smiled at her name. "Well listen closely. Oh that's right. You can't listen. Heh..well then, pay close attention to my words, _Emi_." She imagined the way he sounded. A deep, scathing voice most likely.

"-address me as Cell." Emi made a quick mental note of his name. **Cell.** A big walking bug with a tail named Cell. She nearly laughed for the whole scenario sounded like it a good book idea. The thought of dying by that tail made Emi determined to live even longer. She may have been deaf,, but she wasn't as disabled as Cell had put it. "I was made in a lab, composed of the universe's strongest fighters cells. With all of their techniques combined, I was created. A super android. But unfortunately, I need energy. The energy of you humans, and the energy of my siblings." Emi was lost when "time travel" was involved. In her opinion, this Cell guy was a narcissistic dick who couldn't shut up about himself.

"And you my dear Emi will be apart of a great..deed. Just like your friend, I will drain you dry. Leaving nothing in my wake." Cell licked his lips as Emi visibly shook. He loved the way her heart rate elevated at the mention of her well needed death. In his eyes, she was needed for a great- _perfect_ cause. Emi stood and began pacing. Cell laughed manically as she cried with anger. She didn't want to die. Hell, her life may have ended years ago; but it was _just_ getting started. Her book was to be published soon. Oh if she had just finished the ending..! Something in Emi snapped. That was it. She was going to finish the ending of her book. No psycho like Cell was going to end her life on crazy talk. Emi was set on completing her goal. **I will finish my book. And this..thing is just another set back in my life.**

Emi grabs her lipstick, walking right up to the glass. Cell smirks in amusement. What could the deaf girl be up to now? _No._ One simple word, could have a billion meanings. Emi shook her head once, **no**. She refused to go down this way. She worked harder than anyone to get where she was in life. Being deaf was a huge factor in her young life. It became apart of her, a part she was willing to forgive and call "normal". Yeah, everyone treated her like a helpless animal. But once her book got published, they'd know the truth behind her world. **But first..**

Cell clenched his jaw as the word _No_ written in red was on the glass. He'd be damned if this human told him, of all living beings _no_. But his anger quickly turned to resolve. The game had just begun, and he nearly lost sight of his goal. _She's good.._ Cell shrugs, leaving the deaf girl for a few short seconds. He brings Sumiko's tattered clothes back with him. "Oh look at that! This is what's left of your poor friend here. She tasted quite delicious actually. But..a bitter aftertaste left me wanting... _more_." Cell cackles as the girl widely stares at the clothing. **H-he..he killed her.** A few tears slip from Emi. Cell was a cold, heartless bastard. But Emi quickly turned her shock to anger, fueling her will to live. "You'll never leave here alive my dear.." Cell chuckles. He leaves again, but not wandering off too far.

Emi moves from her spot after a long second. There was only one thing to do, get the hell out of there. Adrenaline courses through her veins. **My car! What an imbecile I am..** Emi quickly runs upstairs to search her bedside. In a small pouch, laid a few capsules. She had three cars, one of which needed repairing. If Cell was this "super android" then she needed a distraction. The gears in Emi's head turn and work quickly as she decided to go with her drastic plan. The night was quiet. Especially to her own ears. Even being unable to hear, Emi swore she could hear her heart pounding. Her hands fumble with the lock. Emi slowly opened the door, noticing Cell wasn't around. She tip toes down her steps onto fresh grass. **This better work.** Emi clicks the top of a capsule, throwing out her busted car. She quickly ran back into the house towards her back yard. The smoke and explosion should've caught Cell's attention.

She threw her good car capsule, getting inside as the smoke cleared. Emi focused her breathing again. Her hands felt like jelly, and her head still bled from falling earlier. Her plan was indeed stupid, but it had worked so who cared. Emi turned her headlights on to see Cell standing in front of her. She silently screams as he held her wrecked car in one hand. "Now now, _Emi_. We can't play this game unfair." Cell gave her a sick smile. He saw through her whole plan, right from the start. Even if she did manage to get away, he could've easily chased her down and killed her right then and there. There was no escaping him.

Emi felt the sweat roll down her neck. The crushed car in Cell's hand seemed so light to him. Who knew what he could do with that amount of strength to her frail body. "Oh and this vehicle of yours seemed to be in bad shape. You should probably take it to get repaired!" Cell tossed the car on top of Emi. She manages to unbuckle her seat belt and roll out before being crushed to death. Emi staggers to her feet when Cell's feet come into her view. She backs away as he continued to come closer. _Taunting_ her. Cell smiles, revealing his razor teeth again. Emi gulps back tears as his tail swayed back and forth behind him. "This game was awfully fun..too bad it must end early."

Cell's tail shot forward. Emi runs the opposite direction but fails to miss the needle's blow to the back of her thigh. She drops to ground in excruciating pain. Cell laughs licks his lips again as he tastes Emi for the first time. _Even more delicious than I imagined!_ Emi feels the hot tears roll down her face as the pain became even more unbearable. Cell in his own world, enjoys the taste of Emi's energy. He doesn't even seem to realize that the girl had a knife in her hand until it was too late. Emi slices through Cell's tail with much strength. The pain not once subsided. Cell cursed and bellowed in his own pain. The girl managed to cut his tail off. His tail! In the midst of his pain, Emi hobbled back inside her home. The pain was so great in her thigh. It didn't just sting, it burned and felt like thousands of **needles** were piercing her skin at the same time.

Emi makes it to the bathroom where she collapses. She had no choice but to tend to the wound. The worse part of it all, was having to pour alcohol on her bleeding thigh. Emi's cries were muffled from the cloth stuffed in her mouth. As the pain subsides, she lies on her side in pure exhaustion. The wound was a hole, no bigger than a half dollar coin. Blood oozed from the hole, drenching the gauze in it's deep maroon of color. **Oh god..! This hurts so damn bad.. FUCK YOU CELL!** Emi continued to curse his name, not even realizing that devil was watching her from a nearby window. Cell shook his head with disappointment. The human was going to pay for cutting his tail off _and_ making him have to grow it back. He tilts his head in confusion as Emi begins to slowly take her pants off. The pain evident on her face as she touch her bleeding wound. Emi stood to her feet nearly falling if her sink hadn't been near. She hobbles to her room for pair of clean pants.

Emi worries slightly as the pain turned into a warm, numb sensation. Was she getting gangrene already? No that was impossible! She just tended to her injury mere seconds ago! **It's probably nothing. I'll be fine.** Emi deep down knew her clock was ticking. If Cell didn't kill her, the blood loss or whatever was happening would. The shining of headlights brought Emi to her window. She saw Haru, Sumiko's fiancé getting out of his car. One thought came to her mind. **Cell.** Emi wasted no time getting down stairs. She saw Cell pick up a car, he could most definitely kill a man of Haru's size. Emi banged on the glass for Haru to hurry and run. "Emi? Where's-" Cell's tail wrapped around his neck, lifting Haru off of the ground. His toes blarely grazed the grass under him. Cell chuckled, coiling his tail around Haru's throat. "Well well. A visitor, hm?" Emi bangs on the window, sobbing for Cell to let him go. "Emi. You must use your words. Do you not want me to kill this man?" She violently shook her head. **Please. If there's any god out there, don't let Cell kill this man!**

Haru strained to talk as the appendage tightened around his vocal cords. He was turning red to blue to purple and back to red, all in a split second. Cell gave Emi a leering look. " _Beg me._ " Emi froze as the smile on his lips spread. If she had lose anything tonight, it had to be her dignity. Emi mouths " _Please._ " Cell taunts her by cupping his "ear". "What was that? I couldn't hear you." Anger pumped through Emi's veins. With much vehement, she bangs the glass again. Her eyes plead with Cell's daunting ones. "Well I think we have our answer." Cell drops Haru from the death grip.

Emi places her hand against Haru's. He leans up against the glass wearing a weary smile. "H-hey Em.." he grunts. His voice was hoarse and raspy. " _Are you okay, Haru?_ " Haru nods to her words. Sumiko had forced him to take sign language classes to make talk with Emi easier. "I've been in worse situations. Where's Sumiko?" Haru looks in the house for his fiancé. When Emi didn't answer him, he gave her a look. "Where is she Em? EMI!" " _He killed her Haru. That monster killed her..!_ " Haru broke down in a fit of sobs. He couldn't think straight as the pain of losing his soon-to-be wife ate him up inside. He was on a beer run, gone for only a few minutes! He wasn't there.. He wasn't there to protect her. And she was gone because of the monster above him. Emi didn't like the death look Haru held in his eyes. She mouthed " _no._ " warning him not to do it. But Haru didn't care. His wife was gone. All reasons to live were gone.

"Hm.. I think that's enough of this friend of yours." Just as Haru made a move, Cell slammed his foot over his skull. Crushing his head under the weight. Emi pushes herself as far away from the glass as she could. Blood, brainmatter, and whatever other gunk splattered on the glass. She watched as Cell laughed manically. "Aw don't act surprised. As if I was going to keep that pathetic excuse alive." Emi raised her middle finger. "Profanities? That only makes you live a little less, Emi. I bet you're wondering why I didn't adsorb him?" Emi gave Cell a disgusted look. She wanted his face to be bashed in, like the bug he was. "That is because my dear, I am craving a certain snack. A certain feeble human woman who's the only one who can make me full tonight..is you, _Emi_." Cell licked his licks as his hunger grew even more for her. The simple taste of his snack made his senses go wild. He'd be **damned** if she got away now. Emi's body racked with sobs. What was she to do now? Cell was set on killing her, wasn't there a way out? **I could run.** But he'd catch her before she set a toe out the door. Her leg ached, letting her know that it too was a factor in running. **I could get Haru's phone..call the police!** But what good would the police do if Cell could crush a man's skull just like that?

 _Fight. Keep fighting until he kills you. Don't let your story end here._

The little voice in Emi's head spoke the most sense to her. She wasn't going to die there, crying and hoping Cell wouldn't come in. She wouldn't. If she died, she'd die on her own damn terms. Cell grabs Haru's body, tossing him on top of his own car. He held his hand out, bright yellow ki glowing. Ready to blast Haru and his car into oblivion. Cell looked down as something furry brushed up against his leg. Inu purrs as the devil strokes his back gently. Cell chuckles lowly. "Your feline is quite interesting.. I wonder how it'll look inside out.."

Cell grabbed Inu when Emi stabbed him right in the eye. He screamed and tossed Inu into the air. Emi luckily enough, caught her cat before letting him run off once again. She quickly hobbled back to her home when she tripped and fell again. Cell pulled the knife from his eye, crushing it with pure rage. He was sick and tired of this game now. He didn't expect a human with her disability to be able to pull one on him. _Again_ at that! He growled, appearing before Emi's fallen body. She immediately rolled in the house but Cell grabs the handle, smashing her hand between the door and the other side. Emi silently screams as her fingers broke and were crushed under the sheer force Cell was apply. To top it off, he stuck his needle sharp tail right through her hand. Emi bangs the glass, begging him to stop. Cell chuckles, once again taunting her. "I can't hear you..!" Once he removed his tail Emi closed the door shut, locking it.

The pain in her hand was unbearable. Her fingers were bent in impossible ways while her palm gushed blood. What did she do to deserve this?! Emi looked up at Cell with pure anger and hatred. "Don't give me that look.. _You_ stabbed me in the eye." He chuckles. His eye heals and he couldn't help but laugh to himself again. Cell was partially angered but also proud. The deaf girl was able to hurt him twice. That was a fate no human lived to talk about! "You looked to be suffering. I'll be in there to bring you even greater pain fairly soon." Emi let's out a shaky breath. This was her time to shine. To show Cell that she was tired of his shit. Tired of the taunting. Tired of hearing what he was _going_ to do instead of just _doing_ it. Emi notices the lipstick near her foot. She grabs it, writing on the window **one** last time. " _Do it then._ " Cell fumbled on his next choice of words. Emi slams her hand on the glass, _taunting_ him. She points at the words again. " _Do it!_ " She mouthed. Cell snarls at her attempt to make a fool out of him. Who did Emi think she was? " _Pussy._ " Emi circles that one word several times. She wanted Cell to know exactly what he was. A coward. He played mind games but he didn't have the balls to do the job. "Again, profanities only make your death more inevitable." " _Do it then, you bitch!_ " Cell clenched his fist. He was getting pissed. She wanted him to come kill her now? Fine. He'd do it then.

Cell held an open palm up. The same yellow ki from before glowed as he prepared to blast the door down. Emi flipped him off one more time before hobbling to her computer. Her book ending had just came to her like a wave of nostalgia. The ending was so obvious, why hadn't she thought of it before!

 _"-Enjoy your life until the very end. Even when an obstacle gets in your way, you fight. Fight until nothing else dares to stand in your way. I am deaf. But I am not a weak, helpless puppy. And I'll be damned if anyone tells me how to live my life. God blessed me with what most call a 'misfortune'. But this misfortune has made me into a proud woman who knows she can endure anything that comes her way. Even death. With the new day comes new strength and new thoughts. Do not ever forget your goals because one person said you were unable to do so.."_

Emi smiles with content. Her ending was marvelous. She clicked 'save' when a deafening explosion threw her down. Cell stalked towards Emi's unmoving body. The disgust he had for her was clearly evident on his face. She gets to her hands and knees but was viciously kicked back into her kitchen. The cuboards don't do much to break Emi's fall. They nearly cave in under her weight. Cell condescendingly sneers down at her. He honestly hated this human. She was to be snack, nothing more, nothing less. The game was to be in his favor and yet the deaf bitch was able to make him waste ki! _This game ends now._

Cell grabbed Emi by the collar and brought her in close. "This game was quite..entertaining _Emi_. Maybe in another life time we could do it again." His tail swayed in anticipation. He was ready for his human snack. Emi's eyes opened slowly. She looked at Cell and smiled. "Smiling in the face of death. You'd be an interesting character, if only you weren't unable to hear. And speak from what I can tell." Cell's tail brushed up against Emi's leg snaking it's way to her carotid. Emi's mouth move but her words sounded like wisps to Cell. "Oh? Speaking are we? Please say it again so I can hear." "F-fuck..you.." Emi's voice was slurred and sounded uneven. As if that were her first time speaking in years. Cell aggravated made a move to suck her dry.

But a spray to the eyes with insect repellent prolonged Emi's life even longer. Cell dropped her, crying out in pain. The bug spray felt like acid in his eyes. He furiously rubbed them when another knife was pressed through his eye. Emi watched as Cell held his hands over his eyes, a substance that she assumed was blood soaked his hands. Emi didn't need to hear his screams to know that he was in pain. _Good. It better hurt you ugly bastard!_ Emi hobbled to her closet where her metal bat laid. She swung the bat as hard as she could, watching the pure metal bend. But Emi didn't care. She was going to kill Cell, right here and right now. Even if he managed to get her first, at least she went down fighting hard!

Cell on the other hand was beyond pissed. She had done it **again**! He was sick and tired of her tricks and attempts to continue her pathetic life. _Why can't you just die you insufferable wench!_ He stands at his full height, ignoring Emi's attempts to 'hurt' him. " ** _ENOUGH OF THIS_**!" He shouts. Emi hobbles to her kitchen to search around her stove. Cell daunting walks in and observes her odd behavior. "And what do you think you're doing? Going to cook me a hot meal?" Emi uses her crooked bat to beat the gas line out of place. Soon, her house would blow up into flames. Taking Cell with it. **I gotta distract him long enough for the room to fill with gas!**

"Are we _really_ trying to blow this lovely home up?" Cell grabs Emi by the throat with his tail. At this point, he didn't even want to absorb her. Just kill her so she'd never see daylight again! Emi pulled on Cell's tail which only made his grip twice as hard. "Look at me." Cell forced Emi's eyes on him. "I'm going to kill you now. No more games. No more foolishness." Emi felt her world slow down for a mere second. The air in her body was getting cut off slowly. Blood rushed to her head, making her face turn pinkish. Her life flashed before her very own eyes.

The time she was four. Six. Ten. Fourteen, the age she became deaf to the world. Sixteen. The age she lost her virginity to one of the richest boy's in high school. Twenty. Her first draft was published in the paper. She became quite famous in her small town called _NickyTown_. And now, at the age of Twenty-five she was to die. Unmarried. No children. **Alone**. Just as her world was about to go dark, Cell dropped her. Emi coughed, hoping her windpipe would catch some air into her lungs. When her cough fit was over, she wearily looked up into Cell's eyes. "Hm..it seems you may live another day. My androids are on the move." Cell bent down to be at her level. He brushed the hair away from her eyes whispering; "I will come back for you."

Emi couldn't stand the jackass. Even though he didn't kill her now, he was going to come back. And she couldn't live with that fact. Emi reached over to a broken pipe laying on the ground. It's edge was sharp, sharp enough to through skin. This was her last chance to live. Cell nonchalantly gave the deaf girl his back. The androids were moving south, a place he needed to be near. How else was he to adsorb them? Emi buries the pipe deep in Cell's tail, going through the wooden floor boards. Cell curses and makes a move to grab her. Emi rolls out of reach, watching as he struggled to grab her. "Damn it EMI! You WILL pay for this!" Emi stoically grabs a lighter. "Don't. you. dare." Cell warned. As soon as she flicked the spark wheel, the house went up into a roar of flames. Emi was thrown down the stairs as the force of the blast propelled her forward. Cell shouts in anger that the deaf girl had done it yet **_AGAIN_**!

Of course he could make it out of the flames alive, what was he? A weak human that could be burned alive? The mere thought nearly made him laugh. Cell was tired. Tired of Emi's tricks and making him to be the fool. For the first time, Cell was giving up on his hunt. His hunger was gone. If anything he wanted to get far away from Emi. Luckily he was in the outskirts of a well populated town. Before he left to meet his siblings, he'd store up any energy he wasted with the human girl. So Cell stayed under the roaring flames to give the human a sense of false hope. He'd be back in his perfect form to rid the universe of planet Earth. _One day.._

Emi hobbled over to Haru's corpse. His head was smashed in like a grape, but Emi focused on finding his phone. When she did, she texted the police of the "intruder" and fire. Emi tossed the phone to the side, getting on the hood of the car. Inu meowed and jumped on the car to cuddle with his owner. He purred as she rubbed his back affectionately. They both watched as the house burned to the ground. Tiny explosions sent wood and other objects all over the place. Emi smiled. Her computer was in the fire, surely burned and unsalvageable. Maybe an autobiography was boring. Why not write about horror and the thrill of being chased by a mad murderer? Emi sighed with content as red and blue lights blared in the distance. That would surely be an interesting story to tell.

 ** _And why not start from the end?_**

* * *

 _And that ladies and gentlemen, concludes this story. I would like to give thanks to all those who read and I really hope you enjoyed it! This only took..a few days to make and edit. I really did not want this Oneshot to sound just like the movie, which is why many many mannnnny things are changed. If you feel I some how "copied" talk to me about it. But you must remember, this Oneshot is based off of the movie. Some parts are going to sound just a tad bit similar.. But besides all that, I must get back on schedule! Please please please, R &R and let me hear your honest opinion. _

**[I'm all down with negative criticism as long as it's reasonable.]**

 _much love,,_


End file.
